


Orphic Tales

by Lizzie Annee (CaptainRaydorxxx)



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, alternative universe, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRaydorxxx/pseuds/Lizzie%20Annee
Summary: An anthology series of one shots featuring alternative universe  based settings focusing around Farah and Saul (with a sprinkling of background characters).
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have not forgotten about the Bonds Between Two - chapter 6 is currently being written and I am so grateful for all the support and wonderful comments I have recieved on it so far. I know I am awful at replying to you all but know I read every comment and that I am writing more for you all as you read.
> 
> However I had a flash of inspiration and knew that if I don't start this now I never would. 
> 
> I live for prompts and ideas so feel free to fling suggestions at me for future chapters.

Did you know that sometime two souls are destined to walk the same path no matter the time period or universe?

Two souls who will always be drawn back to each other no matter their circumstances or surrondings.

Farah and Saul are two of these beings - indivudals who no matter how far apart they may be born in each life will always find a way back to each other. Forces are always trying to keep them apart, some for good reasons and others for not so good reasons but nothing has been able to stand in their way. 

Yet (trust me - I've tried).


	2. We Be Dragon Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonrider AU: Part I
> 
> When the dark witch Rosalind rose again and took power over the 7 realms with her undead forces many were forced underground - those that were not brave enough, those that had too much to lose and those who wanted to fight but were not strong enough hid from Rosalind in guarded lands. When the Solarian army fell a message was sent to a hidden grove - a message for two hero's, a call for help to save the realms once again against a foe they had already vanquished once.

The seven realms had existed in a carefully held balance of peace for over a millennium. The many races living comfortably and peacefully with no talk of war or conflict, until one day whispers started to climb out of the alleys and groves of a dark power coming.

The stories of Rosalind were tales told to small beings to stop them getting into trouble whilst still young - that if they didn't come home before it was dark then Rosalind would grab them from shadows, that if they didn't go to sleep on time then Rosalind would creep into their rooms at night and steal them from their beds, that if they did not listen to their parents then Rosalind would come knocking on their door to take them away. Now whilst many a fairy tale was based on myths and stories fed down the generations, the tales of Rosalind held some truth - that long ago when dark beings still walked the realms, one among was the most powerful. The witch Rosalind was a being of immense power and held the realms in fear for many hundreds of years before she was slain by a warrior and her knight. There are stories which go onto describe the warrior and her knight felling many more dark and powerful creatures before they to faded from history - Rosalind’s tale however drifted through the generations, warnings passed down from parent to child before there were no longer any alive that had lived through her tyranny, her shadow now nothing more than an old wives tale. 

It was a normal day - the suns were shining, birds and pixies alike twittered in the trees and the hum of beings living their lives filled the air of Sol. The capital of Solaria was a bustling hive, the beings that called it home a proud and busy race as would be expected of a city home to the royal family.

As was normal for any other day in Sol, its inhabitants carried on about their daily tasks when the missive arrived telling of the fall of Caloren, of the destruction of its capital city of Ebodrian and how its forces had fallen against the witch Rosalind and her army of dead soldiers. It took several hours for the message to feed its way through the city, gossip spreading the news to initial reactions of humour from those who had been raised on the stories of the witch before the mood turned sour - all attempts at playing off the message as a sham from the dark world crumbling when the Solarian forces began marching through the city streets on their way to the border walls, their armour shining in the afternoon sun as the thudding of their boots echoed through the alleys as it citizens watched on. 

Within days word had spread across the rest of the realms, of the wake of destruction left behind Rosalind as she moved closer to Solaria. Caloren, the realm of darkness and Terrani, the realm of earth now nothing more than piles of ash as the witch made her way closer. Hope had been held that Favora, the realm of light and its army would be able to stop her before news stopped feeding back - when all attempts at communication with its high council were met with silence the royal family of Solaria locked down its borders in a desperate attempt to keep its citizens safe, the terrible realisation that they may not win the upcoming battle a harrowing truth.

When Rosalind arrived at the border of Sol, the sight of the unimposingly small woman sat atop her horse would not have struck fear into even the newest of soldier’s heart if it were not for the shroud of darkness that followed her and her army, the haze of fire and death visible in every direction as she amassed her forces before the city gates.

As queen of Solaria Luna had ridden out to meet Rosalind with only her personal guard at her back in a desperate attempt to surrender her city and people peacefully - however her citizens could only watch in horror as Rosalind struck them down, their forms crumbling to dust with a wave of her hand as she nudged her horse forward, her army following on behind as she rode into the city. What followed could only be described as chaos for there are no other words that suited the manic mass exodus as the citizens of Sol left their homes with nothing more than what they could carry in their arms as its army stayed behind to defend them in a desperate attempt to give them time to leave safely.

The clash of steel filled the air as the two armies fought, the living against the dead, the light against the dark but it did not take long for their forces to fall, Rosalind’s undead soldiers marching over the dead Solarians as they closed in on the palace where Andreas, commander of the Solarian forces waited with his sword drawn and his guard stood at his side, the last line of defence for what remained of the royal family. He had gathered his officers when his forces had fallen in the streets and ordered them to bar the palace doors, selected individuals dashing off to protect their designated sovereigns before he sent his swiftest messenger off with a cry, the young soldiers horse galloping out of sight as Rosalind approached the palace. 

"In the name of Solaria, I demand you stand your forces down and surrender yourself to the crown for the murder of Queen Luna and the citizens of Sol" Andreas' words were clear as they echoed across the courtyard as she approached on her horse before coming to a stop, her hands resting gently on her lap, the reins clasped gently in between her fingers. 

"You are a brave one Andreas of Erakylon - Solaria could not have asked for more" Rosalind's words were quiet but carried clearly over the breeze as her soldiers filled the courtyard behind her, the rustle of armour over bone filling the air. 

"Rosalind the harrower, I give you one last chance to surrender your forces or we will cut you down before you take a step further”. 

Silence settled over the courtyard, heavy and stagnant as neither side moved. Rosalind then laughed quietly, a hand reaching up to brush away the hood of her cloak revealing her long blonde hair, the lengths twined together with cord and what appeared to be small pieces of bone and unsettlingly blue eyes, her cold gaze not mirroring her laugh as she stared down at Andreas. 

"I thank you for your offer, but I must kindly refuse - for you see I have more to do than you my dear Solarian commander could even begin to understand. Sol is just a steppingstone on my true path and you are now nothing more than an interruption" Andreas nodded at her words, the expectation of a surrender faint as he raised his sword, his officers drawing theirs as they spread out in front of the stairs leading to the palace. Knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop her, Andreas prepared himself with a deep breath, his shoulders firm and head held high.

"Then I will say one last thing - I have already sent word to them, it is too late to stop my messenger from reaching the Veil and they will rise to stop you like they did once before" Andreas took a small amount of pleasure in the stiffening of her form as Rosalind took in his words, her eyes narrowing at him as her soldiers began to move through the courtyard. He watched as her grip on the reins of her horse tightened, the dappled mare dancing under its rider at the pressure before she spoke again, the venom now clearly heard even as the rattle of armour filled the air. 

"Your messenger may reach them before I reach him, your messenger may inform that cursed pair that I am here, and your messenger may have bought the other realms some time before I cross their borders and crush them like I crushed you, but I am stronger than her now - there is nothing she and her little sidekick can do to stop me" 

"The other realms may have forgotten them, but we have not - and we know they will destroy you like they did the last time. I just wish I could be there to witness it" With a roar Andreas and his soldiers leapt forward with their weapons raised as they met Rosalind’s forces, the clash of weapons and thudding of boots shaking the ground as she remained atop her horse, already plotting her next move as her soldiers cut down Andreas and his officers one by one before they began their march up the palace steps. She looked down when a figure stopped next to her, the small form unmistakeably that of a young woman, barely old enough to have left education. With her dark auburn hair braided tightly against her head and the dark paint smeared across her face Beatrix was a formidable sight, her darkness the perfect counterpart to Rosalind’s blond form.

"Do you truly think they are still alive?" The words were quiet, Beatrix not one to raise her voice knowing Rosalind would be able to hear her regardless. Her hands twitched at her sides as small sparks drifted across her fingers, the anticipation of fighting building within her. 

"He may have been bluffing - they killed me two thousand years ago and even with the gifts they carry as dragon riders I do not see how they could have lived this long. She was never that powerful" Rosalind spat the words out, a foul taste in her mouth as she thought about her death, still able to feel the licking flames of dragon fire that had destroyed her body when she last faced her killer. 

"But if they are still alive - if Farah and Saul somehow found a way to survive this long, would they be able to stop us?" Beatrix looked up at Rosalind, knowing that she was only voicing questions already running through the older witches mind. 

"If they somehow survived this long - then yes. They may be just about the only thing that could get in my way" With that Rosalind gave her horse a nudge and it moved off, Beatrix following along behind as she rode up the palace stairs, screams already echoing from the now open palace doors. 

***

The last rays of evening light were brushing over the misty borders of the Veil as Andreas' messenger crested the hill his horse had been climbing. The young soldier raised his hand to block the light from his eyes as he took in the sight of the deep valley resting before him, the lush green grass rustling in the evening breeze, the small cabin nestled amongst tall pine trees and what could be mistaken for nothing other than a dragon gliding lazily in the air currents above, its pale scales reflecting the deep oranges and red of the evening sky. He sat atop his horse just watching the dragon, one hand on the reins and the other still raised - it was only when a sharp whistle cut through the air and the giant winged creature dove sharply for the ground, its wings folded tightly against its body as it approached the ground before billowing out suddenly as it came to a land, the ground shaking as it settled, its wings folding again as it leant its head down towards a tall figure he had not noticed before. 

Riven slid off his horse, reaching into his jerkin for the scroll that Andreas had pressed into his hands as he urged him on his way, his instructions to hand over the message to only one person clear in his mind. He took the reins of his horse in his other hand and walked down the hill, the sun setting behind him as he approached his goal. As he moved closer, he noticed another figure step out from the cabin, this figure also tall but clearly masculine whilst he could now identify the other as female - the male figure moved beside the other, one hand reaching out to brush against the dragon’s scales. 

"Andreas of Erakylon sends me with a message" Riven called out as he approached them, stopping when he was close enough to see the three clearly. He held the scroll out, glad that his hand was only shaking slightly. He watched as the male figure approached, his dark hair cropped close to his head and his clothing simple but well made, clearly designed more for movement than comfort - when he was close enough to take the scroll he nodded in thanks, the pale blue of his eyes in stark contrast to his dark colouring. 

"Your name?" 

"Riven - I served under Andreas in the palace at Sol, since I was a boy." 

"Served?" It was the woman the spoke this time, not stepping away from the dragon that had taken to watching Riven, its pale eyes unblinking. 

"I don't... I do not know if Andreas is still alive. Sol was attacked just before he bid me find you" The words were quick, the pain evident as Riven turned his gaze to the floor.

The pair looked at each other, the only sound that of the breeze in the trees and the gentle rumbling coming from the still dragon. When it was clear that Riven was not going to say more, the woman stepped forward as he read the scroll, her gaze dipping to the words hastily scrawled in ink over his shoulder. 

"He says she is back - that she has taken three realms already and does not appear to be slowing down. He bids us stop her for the last time".

"How sure are you that he means her?"

"He names her directly and Andreas would not contact us for anything else Farah - he would not ask us to come back if there was any other hope" The woman, Farah, closed her eyes, the gentle breeze lifting the stray strands of her blonde hair off her cheeks as she sighed. 

"How can she back Saul? We killed her, Saudrydd burnt her body and we buried her ashes. This should not be happening." Riven finally looked up, watching as the pair stepped closer together, each clasping the forearms of the other as they rested their foreheads together, neither having to lean too far as they were of the same height. 

"We knew this was a risk - we knew there was a chance she could be resurrected love" Riven was sure he was not meant to hear the words said between the two, the stress in the woman’s body easy to see.

"We have had nearly two thousand years of peace - the realms have had two thousand years of peace, but we can end this now. We will stop her for the last time" Saul closed his eyes as he lifted his head slightly so that he could press a kiss to Farah's forehead, one hand coming up to clasp gently at the back of her head, fingers threading her hair. 

"I promised Saudrydd that I would never force them to kill anything again - that they would finally know peace after the last war" Farah spoke gently, her head shifting so that she could look at the dragon behind her, the giant creature now stood up to its full height, its wings spread out behind it as it heard its name mentioned. The creature closed the distance between itself and the pair, its shadow falling over them as it looked down.

"You know as well as I do love, that they will follow you wherever you will go - as will I" The pair turned to look at Riven then, not letting go of each other however as he shifted under their gaze. 

"I only know what Andreas told me of you two - that you fought her the last time, that you ended her reign of terror and went into hiding, letting the world think you had died so that you could have peace" the younger man explained.

"It was better that the stories of us became just that - stories. The realms no longer needed dragons and their riders, it already had peace" Saul answered his unasked question. 

"We will fight Rosalind and save the realms - we will end this. That we can promise you." Farah then spoke up, her light blue eyes bright, a similar shade to Saul’s as she looked to the young man. 

"But we would ask one thing of you" Riven nodded as he waited for her request.

"You must ride onto Alfea - it is imperative that you reach The Order and tell them of what is happening. That you have found us on request of Andreas - they will know what to do and will be able to guide you" Riven tucked the information away, his mind already plotting his route as he watched the pair turn back to each other. 

"She will know that we are coming - the moment we take up on Saudrydd she will sense us and begin to plot if she is not already. I do not know what powers she will have nor how strong she will be, but this must be the last time she is allowed to walk amongst the realms." Saul nodded as Farah spoke, their bond so strong that he knew what was in her mind before she could say it. 

"I will find our armour and Saudrydd's saddle, Farah. This will be hardest on you - use this time to prepare yourself love; the gods only know what she will have in wait for us". 

Riven turned and mounted his horse as the pair spoke to each other, his hands clutching at the reins as used his knees to turn the horse back to the face the hill. 

"Wait" He turned to look back at Saul called out to him, the older man finally moving away from Farah as he approached the horse. 

"Tell no one else of us until you reach The Order - I ask only that of you before you leave" The words were gentle but the inference clear - Riven nodded, not pretending to understand their situation but knowing enough to realise what was being asked of them. He nodded again at Saul before he let his horse lead on, both Farah and Saul watching him until they could no longer see him in the quickly fading light. 

"I will not let her destroy the realms again Saul, but this could be the end of us. It has been too long, and I am not the warrior I used to be" Farah almost whispered the words as he moved back to stand next to her.

"The rebellion defeated her the last time with us at their side - let us raise them once more. If this is to be our last story Farah, let's make it a good one then yeah" She laughed quietly at his statement as he pressed another kiss to her forehead before the pair turned back to look at Saudrydd who had reared up onto their rear legs, wings spread out behind them as the pair watched. 

"What do you say old friend - one last flight into battle?" 

Saudrydd opened their giant set of jaws as they roared in answer, their already pale eyes flashing. 

"Well said".


	3. Alchemy Is My Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortal Alchemists: Part I
> 
> Alchemy was still considered by many a form of magic, the art of completely transforming one thing into another still not understood by any other than a few special individuals. However, there were those that believed it was a dark power, a sign of bad things to come if not controlled and these individuals would stop at nothing to capture the last remaining free alchemists. 
> 
> Farah and Saul have lived many lives - her alchemy allowing them to move through time no older than the day Farah first unlocked the secrets of immortality. They had toppled monarchies and spearheaded rebellions, but they had also lived quietly, peacefully - always together, no matter the location or time period. But there are forces now working against them, desperate to own Farah's alchemical knowledge, at any length.

Farah had found that for living as long as she and Saul had, the realms had changed in many unaccountable ways. But there were always things that didn't change - Saul still drank his tea with too much sugar, her knees still ached when it rained and no matter how much they may argue over something as a not so small book order from Amazon, Saul would still wake her every morning with a cup of tea and a kiss to the forehead. They had had hundreds of years to learn everything about each other and had already been married when Farah discovered the recipe to their long life but they had made the decision as a team to never grow complacent. 

This particular morning Farah once again found herself being woken by Saul, her favourite mug already sitting on her bedside table gently steaming as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before he stepped away, moving towards his desk at the end of their room, his computer already on. 

"You have classes this morning" Farah watched as he sat behind his desk, the words soft as he picked up his mug to take a sip of his own tea. Saul smiled gently when Farah threw the blanket back and stood, her tall frame stretching as she reached her fingers to the ceiling before he turned back to his computer, mug coming to rest on the desk before he picked up his reading glasses. He heard Farah move to the bathroom, her light steps fading away as she drifted further into the room before the sound of the shower filled the air. He carried on with the email he had been writing before he woke Farah for several minutes before he heard her move from the bathroom again, not turning when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he continued to type. 

"I know you would prefer to be outside manhandling your workout bag, but I must say that I do love your glasses - nobody would know what a fear inspiring warrior you are when you sit there with your glasses on looking like a school professor" Farah spoke the words into his hair as she felt him lean back into her arms without looking away from the computer. 

"Are you still meeting Ben for lunch?" Saul nodded in response, leaning fully into her as he sent the email with a flourish, his hands coming up to rest over hers. 

"It will be nice to catch up with him - neither of us have seen him properly since we had to leave Paris after that disaster with Flamel and he doesn't get to travel often because of the kids now. But if anyone asks - we are at the gym" Farah laughed at his response, knowing full well that he knew no one would bother them. Living in London had been the popular choice for the pair after leaving France and even with the advances in technology and security they had had no issues living comfortable but private lives. Farah had been teaching 3 chemistry classes a week at a local university as a break from her personal alchemic studies for several years and Saul had recently taken up a coaching post on a fencing team - everyone at the university knew they were married but the pair were clear about their need for privacy and so far they had not had any issues with nosey colleagues. 

"Once I'm done with the bathroom, I will meet you downstairs - I have a gift for Ben and the kids that I have been holding on to for a while" Saul tipped his head back so that he could look up to her as she spoke and closed his eyes when she pressed a kiss against the top of his head before she headed back to the bathroom. Saul knew he had time to get himself ready, Farah had always enjoyed taking her time in the bathroom and he had showered before he woke her, so he took his time choosing his clothes for the day as he listened to her hum tunelessly to herself. Once he was dressed, he picked his glasses up from the table and made his way downstairs into their kitchen, his body leading him to the kettle without a thought as he looked out the window. When they had made the move to the city neither of them had wanted anything in particular but the quaint three-story townhouse had been something they had both fallen in love with. With its large windows and light wooden flooring, the pair had known immediately this was where they would settle, and it had not taken Farah long to fix up what had needed adjusting. They had been living there comfortable for 200 years now, with Saul's uncanny skill of knowing the right people meant that when they needed new ownership papers and identities they had little to worry about. 

Saul stood with his cup of tea in hands as he watched traffic drive past the window, only turning back to the kitchen when he heard the shower shut off. Flicking the kettle back on he prepared another mug knowing she would have one more drink before she left for her classes. As always, he was just stirring the milk into her tea when he heard her come down the stairs, the thud of her bag dropping by the door before she stepped into the kitchen. He watched as she moved towards him, her black silk high collared blouse tucked into high waisted trousers as sleek as anything else she enjoyed wearing, her trench coat slung over her arm before she dropped it onto the back of a stool as she stepped up beside him, hand reaching out for cup of tea he now held out to her. 

"I only have two classes this morning and I have already sent a message to Nathan letting him know that I will be leaving once I'm done" At the mention of her assistant Saul shook his head, the young man not having made an impression the last time they met. He watched as she drank her tea, her gaze now drifting out the window. 

"Will you go to the studio once you’re finished?"

"I thought I might actually join you two for lunch - I’ll take my car today rather than walking and meet you there. You were right earlier when you said it would be nice to see him again" She laughed at his expression, knowing he had not expected her response - it was uncommon for her to not use her free time for continuing her own studies. 

"Ben will be delighted love - we make sure to have a pot of tea ready for you. Do you need me to ping you the address?" Farah shook her head, smiling as she put her now empty cup into the sink before moving to pick up her coat. 

"I know where it is, however, I will ring when I am leaving class" Saul leant against the counter as he watched her move about the kitchen, coat now tucked back over her arm as she collected her car keys and ID from the bowl on the counter and headed towards the hallway with a wave of her hand and a smile. Shaking his head as her listened as she picked up her bag and walked out the door, the heavy wood shutting firmly behind her and waited until he heard the engine start on her car before he turned to wash their cups up, the now clean mugs sitting on the draining board. 

Saul then spent several hours on the computer; he had found that he rather enjoyed managing the household chores given that he had most of the free time. This morning found him paying bills and arranging for a new bookshelf to be delivered after Farah's latest spree on Amazon - there had also been a serious discussion about expanding her studio but they had agreed to free up their living room furniture first which were currently covered in books, scrolls and boxes of vials. When his alarm to leave buzzed he shut the computer down before moving about the house collecting his keys and jacket on his way to the front door. Once he had locked the door behind him Saul moved to his car, the black Range Rover a point of pride for him having been something he had wanted for nearly 20 years. Knowing full well what traffic in London could be like on the best of days he did not hang about, the large vehicle pulling out and moving smoothly through the streets until he was driving comfortable in the direction of the shopping district where the cafe, he was meeting Ben at waited. It did not however take long to make the drive and he managed to park with little issue - not minding the small walk to the cafe as the weather was clear and dry. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he locked the car, fingers swiping at the screen even as he began to walk away, keys now tucked back into his pocket. With a smile he opened his voicemails and listened to Farah's message - her soft tone letting him know that she had left her last class and would be leaving the university as soon as she could get to her car. Once the message had finished, he tucked his phone into his pocket alongside his keys and looked up as he approached the cafe, a hand raised in a wave as he spotted Ben sitting outside already. As he got closer Ben stopped up, hands brushing non-existent dust from his jacket as he reached for Saul, both men hugging tightly before they sat across from each other. 

"It's been too long Saul - you don't look like you've aged a day" Ben's words were as soft as they settled into their seats. 

"I know - we left Paris in such a hurry we regret not saying bye to you and the kids properly" Saul's words were mixed with apology, the memory of the days leading up to their exodus from France as vivid as when they had happened. They placed their drinks order when a waitress arrived at their table, the young woman full of smiles for both men before she walked back inside. 

"We understood - I think the kids just wished they could have come with you" Both men laughed at his words, the knowledge that Ben children though of Farah and Saul as honorary aunt and uncle despite not being related by blood. 

"It's a shame they couldn't join you, but I know they are both busy" Ben smiled at the unspoken compliment, his pride in the work his children were doing clearly visible. They paused when the waitress brought out their drinks and each took a moment to reach for their relevant cups. Ben raised an eyebrow at the teapot that had joined the drinks before the waitress walked away.

"I take it we are expecting company."

"Farah will be joining us - she only had morning classes today and was leaving after the last one finished. It won't take her long get here, she took her car this morning" Ben nodded at his words and took a drink from his coffee cup. The conversation continued comfortably whilst the men enjoyed the warmth of the sun before Saul finally looked at his watch, a frown creeping across his face. When he turned to look out at the road in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Farah's car. 

"No message?" Ben asked as he pulled his phone out, Saul copying his actions. 

"Nothing, the last I heard from Farah was her voicemail when she was leaving, I missed her call as I was driving" Ben watched as Saul began to swipe through his phone, looking down briefly to check his own phone on the off chance she had tried to contact him. He looked back up when he heard Saul dial a number, phone now pressed against his ear. 

"Nathan - It's Saul" Ben watched as his friend spoke into the phone, his grip tight. 

"Did Farah say she had any other plans when she finished her last class this morning - she was due to meet me for lunch but hasn't arrived " Not able to hear what was being said by the other person Ben could only guess at the answers Saul was receiving and knew by the expression on his friends face that he did not like the information. 

"She left a message on my phone when she was heading to her car but that was nearly two hours ago - even with traffic it should not have taken her that long to get here." 

"Can you check the car park for me - make sure her car is gone?"

"Thanks" With a sigh Saul ended the call after waiting for a response, placing the phone next to his mug. He ran a hand through across his face before he looked at Ben, his expression dark. 

"Her car checked out of parking not long after she rang me. As far as her assistant is concerned, he thought she was at lunch" 

"Okay - let's do options before either of us rush out of here" Saul smiled slightly as Ben's attempt at keeping his mood light. 

"You start then."

"Something's wrong with the car."

"Unlikely - it went in for its service a few weeks ago and besides, the onboard response system would have alerted me”.

"Traffic is bad" 

"There is not enough traffic in the city to make her 2 hours late - it should have only been a 30-minute drive really" Saul shook his head as he spoke.

"Somethings wrong - she would have rung me if she were able to. I need to get home" Ben stood as Saul did, throwing some money onto the table to cover their drinks, his gaze flitting quickly to the untouched tea pot still sat on the table before he followed Saul away from the cafe. 

"I'm coming with you" Saul knew better than to argue, grateful for his friends calm nature. Neither spoke as they made the walk to Saul's car, each buckling into their seats in silence before Saul pulled the car away from the kerb, turning the large vehicle in the direction of their home. 

*** 

Saul would never admit to speeding but it was clear to both men that he was not going to take a leisurely drive home as they sped through traffic. The atmosphere was tense as Ben looked out the window, phone in hand having sent messages to his children. It did not lighten as Saul pulled up outside the townhouse, barely waiting for Ben to follow as he flung himself out the car and made for the front door. Ben hurried after him, following him up the stairs leading to their front door and watched in horror as Saul pushed the already open door. With a quick glance to his friend Saul opened the door fully and stepped into his home, keeping to the side of the hallway as he took in the mess before him, furniture toppled over, and their belongings scattered all over the room. Ben shut the front door behind him as moved through the space, a hand pressed against the wall as stepped into the living room, his expression a reflection of Saul’s. 

"I need to clear the house."

"I'll stay here - in case anyone comes to the door" Ben watched as Saul pressed his hand against a wall panel, the wood shifting aside to expose a small safe to which he then opened, pulling out a handgun that he quickly switched off the safety before he moved towards the staircase. 

"If you hear anything you shout - once I've cleared upstairs, we will move out the garden and check her studio" Ben nodded and watched as Saul moved up the stairs, his steps so light he had to strain to hear him. After he could no longer see him Ben moved to look out the large bay window at the front of the living and brushed the curtain aside slightly so he could glance outside, his gaze wondering up and down the road before he spotted an unwelcome sight. Hearing Saul come back down the stairs he moved out to the hallway to meet him when he took in the sight of his friend's expression. 

"Nothing?"

"Just like down here - someone was clearly looking for something and I think we both have an idea what they may have been after" Ben and Saul were both aware of the secrecy around Farah's work - whilst she did not deliberately keep things from them, much of her work was of a secretive nature, her studies into alchemy unparalleled across the realms. 

"Her car is here Saul - parked just down the road. We must have missed it coming up the opposite way" Saul barely turned to glance out the window before he moved towards the kitchen and the door that would take them out to the garden and Farah's studio. Both men stepped back out into the sun as they made their way down the stone path that led to the small summer house style building Farah used as a study, the French doors clearly flung open even from a distance. Saul stepped in first, gun raised in front of him as he checked the corners of the room, Ben stepping in behind him. The large central room was in a similar state to the rest of the house, paper was strewn across the room, the large table that sat in the middle of the room was on its side and Farah's stool was in pieces but what caught Saul's attention was the body of a man splayed against the wall on the far side of the room, its head slumped against its chest. 

"Ben" Saul called out to Ben as he moved towards the man - his friend sinking to his knees as he pressed two fingers against the man's neck. He looked up when Saul coughed, following his gaze to the blade sticking out of his chest, it now clear why he couldn't find a pulse. 

"Do you know him?"

"No - but look at the crest on his jacket Ben" He turned his gaze to the sleeve of the jacket the man was wearing, the delicate stitching easy to miss if you were not looking for it. Stitched onto the material was a logo both men were unhappily familiar with - that of an organisation that had been central in the hunt for alchemists over the last 500 years. He used his hands to push himself off the floor, stepping away from the dead man. 

"I had truly hoped that they had decided to leave us alone after Paris" Ben listened as his friend spoke, the words heavy with an anger he had not heard in an exceptionally long time.

"Flamel may have surrendered himself to them but you have to know that Farah is too powerful for them to truly have forgotten you both. But that does not help us right now - we need to find Farah" With a nod, Saul moved away from the central room and cleared the smaller rooms attached to it as Ben started shuffling through the papers scattered over the floor - eventually coming to terms that he was in no way able to decipher Farah's notes, the information too complicated even for him. He then turned back to the body and reached for the blade. Putting one hand against the man's chest he used his other to pull the blade free, watching as it slowly revealed itself, the shining metal now stained red. Once he had it free, he settled back onto his heels, turning the blade over in his hands as he took in the distinctive marks on the blade. Finding what he needed he stood, what was clearly a dagger now held in one hand and moved off towards the last room he had seen Saul disappear into. When he stepped into the room, he was surprised to see Saul pulling books off the shelves. 

"What are you looking for?"

"Farah's notes - she kept her privates notes in here somewhere. She liked to tease that I couldn't sit still long enough to read through her notebooks, but we would sit in here some evenings and she would read them to me. I need to make sure that the books are still here" Ben stayed in the doorway as Saul continued to pull books off, not wanting to get in his friends’ way. It did not take Saul long to find what he was looking for - his hands pulling a series of small books down from where they had been tucked into a hidden alcove on behind a shelf - he took a deep breath as he stepped away from the mess he had added to the room.

"They didn't find them - that’s at least one piece of good news. Now we just need to find Farah" Ben watched as his friend dropped into the nearest seat, the notebooks dropping into his lap as he did so. When he leant his head back Ben moved further into the room, the hand holding the dagger in front of him. 

"This is Farah's work isn't it?" he held it out so that Saul could look closer, humming when he nodded in agreement. Sitting himself in the seat next to Saul he spoke again.

"They were clearly looking for Farah's notebooks, and somehow between her leaving the university and not reaching us they got her here where she managed to fight back and kill one of them."

"We know these people Ben - if Farah killed one of them, they would not have acted kindly towards her. She is not safe until I get her back - she may be immortal, but she is not invulnerable”. 

"Then let's go find her - if I know her at all then she will have left some trail, Farah knows that we would come looking for her" Ben stood, holding his free hand out and waiting until Saul took it, hauling the other man to his feet. They both moved back out to the central room, Saul only pausing to quickly go through the pockets of the dead man, pulling out a mobile phone and a post-it with their address scrawled on to it. One he was done he followed Ben outside, taking the dagger from him when he held it out. 

"I have an idea." 

"At this point Ben I have nothing - so go right ahead" 

"I know my alchemy is nothing like that of Farah’s, but I have been working on something with Terra for the last few years" Saul watched as Ben rolled up his sleeves, hands rubbing against each other as he took a few steps further into the garden. 

"We know alchemy is all about the equivalent exchange of materials and that alchemists have been developing their own forms of alchemy following this base principal for a millennium. I should be able to use this to find any tracks left behind."

"How - they would have left as soon as Farah killed that man and our garden is covered in grass, there is nothing for them to have left tracks on."

"You'd be surprised - even grass can hold a form imprinted on it. All I do is encourage the grass to take the form of what made the imprint - in this case footprints made by a boot. My alchemy will take the grass and dirt and reshape them into footprints - nothing is lost, and nothing is gained. Equivalent exchange." Saul watched as Ben clapped his hands together and pressed them into the ground, his fingers spread through the grass and waited. The was just a moment of silence and then both men watched as the stretch of grass in front of them shivered as footprints began to form, three set clearly identifiable, two larger sets of boots and one set of smaller prints that had to be Farah's . 

"I love alchemy" Saul whispered as he walked past Ben, kneeling to look at the prints briefly before he stood again to follow them. 

"We are going to need help Saul - we need to find Farah quickly and we will not be able to do it by ourselves. I'll call the others - we know who her has now, we just need to find them"

***

Farah decided very quickly that the next time individuals of a less than satisfactory nature attempted to kidnap her she would not hesitate before killing more of them. She had been sat handcuffed to a chair in a basement like a character in every other horror movie Saul for some reason enjoyed watching for longer than she cared to think about. It was dark, cold and whatever they had dosed her with was doing enough of its job to make every thought she had fuzzy and any attempts at alchemy up until now had not been possible when every little movement made her vision swim. She wasn't sure how long she had been sat there but she could still hear cars, which meant she wasn't that deep underground however she could be anywhere, she had passed out after being dosed after killing the man in her studio, a clear attempt at keeping her current location a secret.

In an effort to reclaim some control Farah closed her eyes and breathed deeply - focusing on the sound of the air leaving her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled. When she could open her eyes without feeling the need to vomit, she looked around again, taking note of the barred window on the far wall and the heavy padlock on the door off to her right. Farah knew Saul would be looking for her if they had not already captured him, but she also knew that she could not wait to be rescued. With another deep breath she tightened her shoulders, her hands bracing against the handcuffs wrapped around her wrists. She paused, listening for any sound of movement in the rooms above and when she heard nothing, she snapped her fingers, the steel reforming in her hands even as she stood, the once restraints now a thin rod, pointed at one end. 

Stepping away from the chair she stretched, the damp air of the basements causing her joints to ache in a way that they had not in a long time. Once she was happy that she could walk without wincing she first moved to the window, one hand coming up to brush against the bars covering the glass panes.

"Steel" she whispered to herself. 

Knowing she would not have long before her captors decided to grace her with their presence again, she dropped the rod she had been holding onto the floor and lifted both hands in front of her. She took another deep breath, her eyes fluttering shut. When she next opened them, her pupils flashed white and she clapped her hands together, the steel beams over the window falling away, landing in her now open palms. She moved a palm over the now liquid steel and watched as it stretched out, the spear a far more substantial weapon than the rod she had formed from the handcuffs. She moved away from the window as the end sharpened itself, the metal flashing in the light of her eyes and she turned to face the door. 

"Now - let's see about finding my husband."


	4. Her Is A Broken Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessed Queen: Part I
> 
> Alfea was a realm of beauty - a reflection of it's ruler, Queen Farah. Under her father and his father before him Alfea had flourished and prospered, it's people happy and content. When her father had passed and she ascended to the throne, the citizens of Alfea had celebrated for it was well know that King Asher's daughter was as gentle and honest as he had been, the nation having watched her grow and it was common knowledge that she held her people's welfare in great importance.
> 
> Ten years into her reign however things were changing - a shadow had settled over the realm as Queen Farah drifted further and further into darkness, her first advisor, the sorceress Rosalind always stood one step behind with a gleam in her blue eyes. With a war on the horizon and the citizens of Alfea at each others throats, a message was sent from the palace in desperation - a message for the one person who could be the only one to break whatever curse was consuming Queen Farah, for the one knight who had been banished from her very court by the very advisor pulling them into darkness.

The sun sat low in the sky as Saul, atop his horse, rode into the little hamlet that would be his home for the night. He had been on the road for too long, the journey hard as he pushed his mare to the limit each day in the hope of reaching his goal quicker. With darkness finally settling atop the small buildings around him as he stopped outside what could only be considered as the quaintest of inn's, candles filling the small windows with a warm orange glow. After hitching his horse to the closest rail, he pulled his saddle bag down onto his shoulder and stepped towards the stairs leading to the front door. Using his shoulder, he pushed open the door, the wood moving smoothly as he stepped into the light, the gentle hum of voices a welcome distraction from the silence of the road. He paused for a moment as he looked about the room, taking in the tired shoulders of villagers clearly finished with their toils for the day, the firm set of the barmaids backs as they moved about the large room with trays carrying mugs filled with golden beer and the steady gaze of the barkeep as she watched over them all. 

Saul moved towards the bar, one hand gripping his sword and sheath and the other stopping his saddle bag from slipping off his shoulder as he watched the barkeep move towards him with a quick glance at the weapon in his hand. He dropped the bag onto a stool as he waited for her to speak first.

"Long journey?" The question was simple but he was familiar with the tactic - the gentle way of deciding if you were going to stay and cause trouble or move on sooner rather than later, so he answered honestly, knowing that he was also going to be looking for information before he settled down for the night. 

"Almost finished but I plan to leave at first light" His potential host for the night nodded and picked up a mug from below the counter as she watched him sit on a stool, still not releasing his grip on his sword, the weapon now resting across his lap. Saul watched as she filled the mug and placed it before him and smiled in return as he placed a silver coin in payment. 

"None of that" She pushed the coin back towards him, one hand already picking up a cloth to wipe down the counter. 

"Please let me -" Saul stopped when she waved a hand. 

"I know who you are sir, and I suspect I know why you are here - so the least I can do is provide you with a drink and a bed for the night" Saul picked up the coin she had put back in front of him and tucked it back into his pocket. Picking up the mug he raised it in front of him before taking a drink, the beer settling heavy in his gut as he looked back to her. 

"You have me at a disadvantage my lady - you seem to know of me, but I do not know how to address you" She laughed at his words, both hands now resting on the bar, cloth tucked between her fingers. 

"I'm no lady sir, just Dira" Dira watched Saul as she spoke, a shadow sitting on his features. He sighed, that the knowledge of his journey may not have been as well concealed as he had hoped for disheartening. Dira could clearly sense his unhappiness and spoke again, 

"If I may be so bold, I know that you were sent from the palace, from her and that you have been travelling between the realms since then but you are here now - everyone knows of the message that Sir Harvey sent the night the palace staff were massacred, that he sent word to you, begging you to come back" 

"It has been many years since I was last in Alfea. After I was chased out of the palace I did not look back - I only know of what tales spread through the realms. But those tales bear almost none of the actual truth - I had no idea of the damage being brought down on Alfea" Saul's words were louder than he had intended, his despair at the tragic turn of events that had followed his departure from the palace clear for everyone in the room. Dira leant over the bar and placed a hand on Saul's shoulder, her other hand waving to the room behind him quickly, the silence that had settled over the room fading as the gentle rumble of voices picked back up. 

"There are only whispers about what happened the night you left the palace sir. That the first advisor’s guards came for you after the Queen's birthday celebration and you escaped - we were told that you had attacked the Queen, she was injured and when chased you fled" Saul raised his head at her words. 

"How badly was she hurt?" Dira did not appear to be surprised by his question, wiping the counter again now that he was calmer. 

"Nobody really knows - but my sister's daughter was a maid before the massacre and said that she was bedridden for several day but that her advisor was attending to her, so no doctor was sent for" Dira stopped wiping the counter when Saul shook his head, the hand that was still wrapped around his sword clenched so hard his fingers had turned white. She watched him for several minutes, his mind clearly churning with emotion as he stared at the wall behind her. 

"The realm was aware of your affection for the queen sir - there were many of us that were expecting a betrothal before the year was up. No one wanted to believe that the stories being spread by the advisor's men were true but any that spoke up was killed sir. People were being taken from their homes in the night and were never seen again, but there have always been those among us that had faith in you - we knew that you would come back" He finally looked back at Dira, his eyes dark and jaw tense. 

"I would have asked for her hand, I had intended to ask that very night, but we were interrupted by Rosalind. She came with her guards and attacked us both, I had believed they intended to kill us both, but I was chased from the palace. She took Farah whilst her men came after me and if it weren’t for Ben I don't know if I would have made it out alive that night" Saul did not know why he felt the need to explain but there was something about the older woman that settled him, so he continued. 

"I was injured but Ben got me out of the palace and sheltered me until I was well again. But by then it was clear that Rosalind's lies had already been spread across the realm and there was nothing for me to do other than leave before she found me again. Ben had promised to watch over Farah for me and when I did not hear anything, I had foolishly hoped that it meant she was at least safe. That was my mistake - I never should have left her" Dira nodded again once he had finished speaking, his shoulders now slumped as he looked to the floor. 

"Whatever else happened that night sir - the queen has not been herself since, it was clear to us all that she was not herself anymore. Thousands of people were taken and forced to join the army, men and women, for battles that should never have been taking place. The palace closed its doors and she no longer made public appearances but her advisor has been growing in power, her presence felt in every missive sent from the queen's office and backed by the presence of her personal guards in every major city despite Sir Harvey's attempts to keep the peace between them and the people" They both waited in silence after Dira had finished speaking, Saul now gazing at his sword, his fingers running along the crested hilt before he spoke again. 

"I received Ben's letter by pure miracle I think - I don't know how he knew where to find me, but the letter reached me at an inn in Sol. When I read what had happened at the palace, I knew I could no longer stay away - Rosalind must be stopped before she destroys Alfea completely" He finally placed his sword onto the counter in front of him, both hands now resting atop it. 

"I must ask how you knew who I was Dira, I never gave you my name and have done my best to keep my travels to myself" she smiled gently at his quiet question - her voice calm as she did her best to ease his obvious concern. 

"You still wear her crest on your jacket sir" She watched as his hand automatically came up to gently touch the delicate stitching on the front of his jacket, the silver thread almost completely faded after years of wear.

"You are her knight protector and no one else can wear that crest - there may not be many outside the palace who would recognise it, but I have been alive a long time and seen many things. I would know that symbol anywhere" Saul felt himself settle again at her words, knowing that he needed to remain hidden from Rosalind if he stood any chance of saving Farah. When he felt himself yawn, he stood, the ache in his body from the day's ride finally catching up with him. Dira dropped her cloth onto the counter and called over one of the young barmaids dashing around the room, the pleasant young woman stepping up to the counter. 

"The palace is less than a day's ride from here sir, so I suspect your journey is close to its finish - however I think for tonight the best thing to do is to get a good night’s sleep before you head out in the morning. Let Terra here show you up to one of the rooms and I'll make sure your horse is fed and watered" Dira waved him towards the wooden stairs at the back of the room as the barmaid took hold of his saddlebag - Saul doing a double take as he looked at her properly before she took hold of his spare arm, the other holding onto his sword again as she led him away from the bar. 

"You must let me pay-" Dira cut him off again.

"Save her. Save Alfea. Then you can consider us even sir - goodnight" With a smile the older woman turned away, her lack of need for his coin clear in the set of her shoulders. Saul finally turned back to the young woman leading him away, the warm glow of main room fading as they moved further upstairs until the only light came from the occasional candle. She stopped in front of a door and pushed it open having let go of his arm and gestured for him to enter. Once he had moved into the room, he spun to face her, mouth open even as she moved in after him. 

"Terra, what are yo-" 

"Wait" Her response was quick as she pushed him further into the room so that she could close the door, pressing her ear against it for a moment as she made sure that there was no one outside. When she appeared happy that they were not be listened to, she turned to look at him, dropping his saddle bag beside the door.

"Uncle Saul" Terra flung herself at Saul, her arms wrapping tight around him, the knight still stunned at the appearance of the daughter of his best friend. She had grown in the years since he last saw her, the once small bumbling girl who had practically lived in the palace gardens had turned into a young woman who was almost unrecognisable if it was not for the smile she shared with her father. He finally wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, the knowledge that Ben had got her out safely a reassurance he had not known he'd needed. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked when they finally broke apart, Terra stepping back so that he could breathe.

"We left the palace not long after he helped you escape, he knew that Rosalind might come for us next, but I was still small enough to make leaving difficult. When it was safer for us to move about freely, he went back to try and help aunty Farah whilst I stayed here with Dira - she looked after me until I was old enough to help with the inn. Apparently, I am a very good barmaid and people often forget that we exist when talking - I feed information back to dad when I can" Saul huffed a laugh, not only at how she described Farah, the young woman having grown up at palace and only truly knowing Farah as an aunt figure after the death of her mother, but also at the knowledge that she was helping her father despite the risks they both faced. 

"When did you last hear from your father?" 

"He was here this morning - he said that he had written to you asking you to come back but hadn't received a reply but knew that if you came you would have to come through this way to get to the palace. I just didn't expect to see you so soon" her words were quick, his exhaustion obvious. 

"I left the moment I read his letter - I don't know how he knew where to find me, but he did. I've been riding here for the last week - I knew when I read what had happened that I couldn't stay away any longer" Terra nodded as he spoke.

"I don't think dad had realised what she was truly capable of until that morning - he thinks the only reason he was left alive was because he was with aunty Farah at the time, but he doesn't understand why she did nothing to stop Rosalind. That is why he wrote to you - he knew something was really wrong. He said that she didn't even bat an eyelid when Rosalind's guards marched into the palace, just sat there reading - when he asked her what was happening, she told him that Rosalind had it all under control." Saul stepped away and moved further into the room, her words running through his head. 

"This isn't Farah, this is all Rosalind's doing and I will stop her" Terra smiled at his reply, dashing towards him quickly to hug him again before she moved back to the door. 

"I have to go – I need to send a message to dad, and I likely won't be here in the morning as I have chores in the village. But please be careful - I do not know what it is like there anymore, but I know dad is worried. He wouldn't have brought you back if it weren’t the most important thing”. 

With that Terra left, closing the door behind her and Saul moved to the window once he heard her steps fade away. As he looked out at the now dark sky, the stars twinkling gently behind the light cloud coverage his thoughts drifted to the journey he would face in the morning and to the woman sitting in the palace at the centre of everything. 

***

The days following the massacre at the palace were unsettlingly quiet - Rosalind's guards had made quick work of moving the bodies out of the palace buildings and new staff had been installed with a swiftness that could only have been pulled off it as if it were planned beforehand. What followed, to anyone who did not know otherwise, would appear to be nothing more than normal. Staff moved about the buildings on their chores, guards patrolled the walls and the sun shone in the sky - but despite this a shadow had settled well and truly over Alfea, the families of those killed who spoke up were silenced, those that didn't settled into a sombre state of denial and everyone else began to move about on tiptoes, each terrified in case Rosalind’s guards knocked on their doors. 

But what truly unsettled the realm of Alfea was the inaction of its queen - Farah had remained isolated within the palace walls for years now, only a select few allowed to visit her in person, and even fewer of these without the presence of her advisor. It was clear to all that dared to look that Farah was no longer in control, the once caring and thoughtful queen was now cold and withdrawn, no longer interested in the welfare of her citizens as she continued to allow Rosalind to rule in her place. To those closest to Farah only two had access to her without Rosalind's supervision, one being her personal maid and the other Ben. Now Ben believed this to be because Rosalind did not view him as a threat, he posed no risk to her grab at power as he is sole focus was Farah's welfare. 

With that in mind his concern for her had drastically climbed since the massacre - she was pale and tired, moving about her rooms with a lethargy not normally seen in someone of her age. She was also reluctant to speak anymore - especially when Rosalind was not with her, her words were quick and carefully selected as if she was choosing from preselected options. Ben was convinced Rosalind had a hand in Farah's demeanour, her powers were not a secret however he had no proof that she was responsible for the changes in his friend so he could do nothing but watch and protect her until Saul arrived. He did not know how Farah would react when he did - whilst she had initially questioned his disappearance after she had woken up from the attack on her birthday, Rosalind had quickly stepped in and Farah had stopped asking. However, there were moments when Ben was sure Farah was trying to take back control, when they were alone, she would pause and appear as if lost in thought and he would realise she was holding something that Saul had gifted to her, or he had accidently mentioned something, and she would look at him as if she wanted to respond before she would carry on with what she was doing before.

Several years had passed now and she no longer even blinked when he was accidently mentioned in conversation- Rosalind on the other hand always reacted aggressively, her words full of venom when she reminded anyone in earshot of his banishment and acts of treachery and it was not uncommon for individuals to disappear overnight. Ben knew what had happened on the day of Saul's exile - that Rosalind had discovered of Saul's plan to propose to Farah and along with her guards had stopped the act, Farah being injured in the process of Rosalind's guards attacking Saul. If he hadn't of gotten to him, he was sure he would have been executed that very evening and did what he could to get him out safely but Rosalind had already closed doors around Farah by the time he had returned, whatever magic she was using to control her already in place. It had not taken him long to come to the realisation that he needed to take Terra somewhere safe, Rosalind’s gently whispered threats every time he spoke up ringing in his ears - after he was sure his daughter was safe, he had returned to the palace and Farah, determined to watch over his friend until Rosalind could be stopped. 

Ben was stood in his office looking out the window into the garden below where Farah was walking with Rosalind on one of her rare ventures of out her rooms, when a pigeon settled onto the ledge in front of him with a small note attached to its leg. He pulled the scrap of paper free and gently ran his fingers along the bird’s head before it flapped its wings and flew away. Unfolding the paper, he took in the words of his daughter - the code they had developed over the years deceptively simple, her words clear when she wrote that Saul had passed through her inn and was on his way to the palace. 

With a deep breath Ben threw the scrap of paper into the fireplace next to his desk before he moved back to the window, once again looking to Farah and Rosalind, and watched as his friend stopped to pick a flower before she paused, her hand held out in front of her - he leant forward slightly when he watched Rosalind move closer and place a hand on her back. From this distance he could not be sure, but he was convinced that Rosalind's eye flashed briefly, the light blue glowing in the settling darkness, before Farah stood again, the flower left where it was before she moved away, following her path back to her rooms. Ben waited until he watched her walk through the stone doorway leading inside and went to close the window when he saw Rosalind stop, her gaze fixed on his as she looked up to his window, eyes not blinking as he stared back. Only when she finally turned away and followed Farah did he close his window and take another deep breath. 

"Hang in there Farah - Saul's coming".


End file.
